- The Heart Never Lies -
by Partager Super
Summary: 5 months later, after Maggie left Hal for Ben, Hal meets a girl. She's tough and hides behind a wall that Hal tries to break down. Her name is Emily.
1. Chapter 1

*People you'll meet*

Michael (Daniel Sharman). His little sister Willow (Willow Sage-Hart).

Emily (Brittany Anne Pirtle). Little boy, she rescued, Daniel (Benjamin Stockham)

- The Heart Never Lies -

It has been 5 months since Maggie left me for Ben. I think after about 2 months, I finally got over it. Yeah, it still hurts but Maggie is happier with Ben and he deserves her. She's wonderful and I know she will protect him. We are doing another scouting patrol for medication and more food that we are running low on. Maggie and Ben are partners and my new partner Michael (Daniel Sharman). He is really cool. He is my best friend. We found him one day with his little sister Willow, (Willow Sage-Hart), who was only 2 years old at the time.

"There is a pharmacy approxametly 2 blocks from here. We'll make it there, stock up with supplies and then head to the smart n final about half a street down" I explained showing Maggie,Ben, and Mike on the map. We all agreeded.

"We should split up. Make it easier. Ben and Maggie can cover pharmacy and we can handle the grocery store" Mike said, looking at me for permission. I debated for a minute. "Fine, but we meet you guys back at pharmacy right after". "Let's move out" Ben said. We all moved out on our motocycle's.

Ben's Pov:

It wasn't that far before we seperated and me and Maggie went to the pharamacy. "Cover me" I ordered, sticking up my gun in front of me, slowly opening the door. The door made a noise as it jingled as I opened it. I walked in slowly. It was pitch black. My left hand went to the side, until it felt for the light switch, flicking it on. The pharamacy was fully supplied, it looked like no one even knew it was here. I walked down the iles making sure it was clear before ripping open my bag and grabbing every single medication and jamming it in to me and Maggie's bag.

"Anne should be happy now that we got more medication" Maggie said, zipping up her bag. I zipped up mine and placed it back on my back. "Now if Hal and Mike have the same luck as us, we all won't be fighting over food selections no more" I said, smiling at her.

She walked over to a wall, and sat down, pulling her legs to her chest. I walked over andd sat next to Maggie. "You okay, Mags?" I asked, rubbing her hand with my own. "Yeah just got a little nauseous" She said, putting her head down on her knees.

"How long have you been experiencing this?" I asked. "A couple weeks. I'm fine, Ben. Don't worry" She said, grabbing my hand connected with hers and gave it a peck. "If it doesn't go away, we are checking in with Anne. Okay?" I ordered. She nodded and put her head down on my shoulder.

A loud banging on the door, shocked me and Maggie from our sleep we fell in to. I got up, putting my finger to my lips telling her to stay quiet. I grabbed my Ak47 and looked through the blinds, releaved to see Hal and Mike. I unlocked the door and opened it for them.

"How'd you guys do?" I asked, shutting the door. Maggie walked up next to me. "Ran in to a skitter but Mike took care of it, and we got some food that can last us about 3 weeks" Hal said, looking through the blinds. " We did pretty good. Fully stocked" I said.

"We need to get out of here before more comes" Mike said grabbing Maggie's bag and giving it to her. "Looks clear, let's go" Hal said. We all walked out of the pharamacy making sure the coast is clear. It was getting dark and we needed to start to head back. "It's to quiet" Maggie said, breaking the silence.

I was about to say something when we heard a trashcan get knocked over behind us. Hal motioned us to the side, to hide. We ran to an alley taking cover behind the wall. "Skitters" Hal whispered. "How many?" I asked. Hal studied for a minute. "About 7. To many. Have to wait till they pass" He said, going back behind the wall again.

We heard them knock over a couple more trashcans and other things as the skitters grew closer. The skitters passed us, without noticing us, thankfully. Mike took a step back, stepping on a glass cup, breaking it by accident, making a loud shattering sound as the glass broke.

The skitters stopped, hearing the sound. They turned, seeing us. Hal started to shoot as all of us started shooting as well. "I'm out" Maggie yelled, as we hit a fence that was behind us. "Second" Mike yelled. We killed 5 skitters so far, 2 more to go. "Shit, there's so many" Mike yelled. "Lucky there's no Mech" Hal yelled. "Weapon's Jam" I yelled, trying to reload my gun.

"Crap, my gun is out as well" Hal said, taking out his knives. "Duck" Someone yelled, as they fired their weapon. We fell to the floor, me on top of Maggie, protecting her. The skitters both yelled in pain as they fell to the floor dead. I got up, helping Maggie up as well as everyone faced the person that saved us.

It was a girl, probably 16, she had long blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, she had black leggings on, a white tanktop, combat boots, leather jacket and a scarf around her neck. "I saw that you guys needed some help" She yelled, putting her gun back around her back.

Hal started to walk to her. "Are you alone?" He asked. "Emily" A young kid screamed, running in to her and hugging her. It was a little boy, around 9 years old. She lifted him up and gave him a hug. "Just me and my little friend here" She said, putting the little kid down.

"My name is Emily and this here is Daniel" Emily said smiling. "My name is Hal, this is Mike, Ben, and Maggie" Hal said introducing us. She had dirt going down her forehead and cheeks. "It's just you two?" I asked, looking at them both. They were so young, I wonder how they survived. "Used to be just me, until I saved Daniel from skitters. What about you guys?" Emily asked.

"No, we have a big group full of survivors who are rebelling against the skitter" Maggie said. "You guys want to come back with us? We have enough supplies for you guys as well" Hal said. Daniel looked at Emily. "I don't know" Emily started. "Em's please" Daniel whispered, shaking her hand.

She looked at us. "We won't hurt you "Hal smiled. "Okay. We'll go" She said. "Here, I'll take Daniel with me on my bike" I said, waving to the little boy to come over to me. Daniel looked at Emily, still clutching her hand. "It's fine Danny, I'm right behind you" Emily said smiling as Daniel let go of her hand and walked over to me. "Your with me" Hal said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Hal's Pov:

I got on my bike, as Emily sat behind me, wrapping her hands around my waist holding on. I felt my stomach do a flip when she was this close to me. Calm down Hal Mason, you just met her. You still love Maggie, I said to myself.

"So where is this camp of yours?" Emily asked. "Not to far. Just a couple blocks. We've been on the move" I said, starting my bike up. "Where have you guys been?" I asked. "Everywhere. We walk at night and sleep in tree's at day time. Makes it easier for the skitters not to notice us".

"How did you find Daniel?" I asked, curious. "I came across him and his older brother Jack" She said, her grip tightening. "Where is Jack now?" I asked, pulling in to the camp. "Dead" She said, taking her hands off of my waist. "Was he important to you?" I asked, stopping her. Emily looked down. "He was my boyfriend" She stuttered, rubbing her hand.

"I'm sorry Emily. I lost my girlfriend to being harnessed" I said. Daniel walked up next to Emily smiling. "That was awesome. I want to go again" Daniel squeeled. Emily laughed and gave him a hug. "I'll have you meet my dad and Captain Weaver, after showing you guys where you'll be staying"I started walking.

"Your dad is the leader?" Emily asked. "Our dad, yes" Ben said. Emily looked between the two of us. "Brothers, okay". She said laughing. Maggie walked up to Emily. "You have a thing for blondes don't you?" Ben asked, hitting my shoulder. I hit him back, silencing him.

"We just met her, Ben" I said, looking behind us at the two girls bonding. "It's fine for you to get over Maggie, you know. I hate seeing you in pain" He said. "I know" I said.

Maggie's Pov:

As soon as I got back, I went to my tent to lay down but instead I ended up throwing up my breakfast. After I cleaned myself up, I laid down on my cot, humming the song my mom used to hum to me when I couldn't sleep. I started to fall asleep when I heard someone enter the room. I open my eyes to see Ben smiling at me.

"Sorry I woke you" He said, walking to his cot, taking off his boots. "It's okay, I was awake anyways" I lie, sitting up. Ben looked at me with a look of worry. "You look pale Maggie" He said, walking over to me. "I'm fine. Just a cold" I say, as he puts his hand up to my forhead feeling for a fever.

He gives me the look, meaning that he is trying to detect if I am leaving. "Your going to take a nap, and when you wake up, I want you to go see Anne. No buts" He said, taking my hand in his. I smile at him and kiss the back of his hand. "Stop worrying about me so much. I'm tough remember?" I smirk.

He laughs and bends down and kisses my forehead as I lay back down, closing my eyes with a smile on my face. Ben goes back to his cot and lays down, while he pops open a book and starts to read.

Mike's Pov:

I open my tent, when I feel something crash in to me and give me a bone crushing hug. I laugh and see that it's my little sister Willow. "Hey kid" I said ruffing her hair as I walk to my cot. "How was it? Did you fight any bad guys?" She squeels jumping up and down. I laugh at her as I take off my jacket.

"Better yet, we found you a little friend. He is nine years old but you'll like him. He doesn't know anyone yet so I want you to be nice and show him around" I order. Willow's face breaks out in to a huge smile. "A new friend? Yay" She says laughing. "How was school?" (I mean like pre-school/day care because she is only like 3 years old) "It was good, I drew something for you" Willow said walking over to her backpack pulling out a piece of paper.

"Aw Willow. Your the best" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek while starring at the drawing she made for me. It was a picture of me, her, and our parents. Her smile faded. "What's wrong?" I ask picking up her, and putting her on my lap. "I can't remember what mom and dad looked like. Is something wrong with me?" She asks sadly. My heart dropped. "Willow, no nothing is wrong with you. You are perfectly fine. You were just a baby when they died, you couldn't of remembered them anyways, sweetie" I said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Please don't forget them like I did" Willow says giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Can I go play with Hal? He promised he would teach me soccer, after you guys came back?" Willow gives me a sad face pleading for me to let her go. "Sure, but be safe" I tell her as she runs off. I stare at the picture for a couple minutes before putting it on my night stand next to my cot. "Good night mom and dad" I whisper before closing my eyes and drifting in to sleep.

Emily's Pov:

Flashback:

Somehow after a long time of carrying the big bucket of water back and forth, I got used to it so it no longer weighed me down. I can see Jack up ahead. I move faster seeing the love of my life ahead of me. No longer feeling the pains in my palms and the scars from the handles burning in to my skin. I figured Danny was asleep or out getting wood for the fire.

"Hey babe" I said, putting down the buckets. At first he didn't say anything and it felt like everything was fine until the moment I saw him. He was holding a gun in his hand. "Jack" I stuttered, putting my hands in the air, backing up slowly. "What are you doing? This isn't you" I said, tears falling down my face.

"Jack is no longer control of his emotions Emily" Jack said, as a skitter came from behind the tree's holding a sleeping Daniel in his arms. "Daniel" I whispered, looking at Jack. "Babe, look at me. Wake up. It's Emily" I said trying to get him to wake up.

"I'm sorry" He said squeezing the trigger. A pain erupted in my shoulder as the gunshot blasted me back, hitting the ground. My right arm went to my shoulder putting pressure on it. "Sh*t" I cursed, grinding my teeth. Blood ran down my grey top. I slowly got up, still holding my shoulder.

"They are controlling Jack, listen to me. This isn't you. Your the man I love" I order being more demanding and stepping closer to him. Tears fell down his eyes. "You hurt your brother Jack. Look at what they made you do. Your strong, you just have to fight this. Please" I begged, standing a couple inches in front of him.

"I'm sorry" He repeated, as he dropped the gun. I relaxed a little bit, grabbing his wrist. "Jack, it's Emily. I love you Jack" I said, wrapping my fingers around his hand. Something snapped in him. "No, your not taking me" He said as he pushed me hard on the floor.

"No! Stop" I yelled as he got on top of me. I started hitting him with all my force as his big hands wrapped around my throat. I couldn't breathe. My legs thrusted everywhere as I started to loose consiousness. My hands went to the side searching for anything to grab, when I felt my fingers touch something.

I stretched my fingers, feeling pain in my fingers as I started seeing black dots. My fingers reached around something big. Jack saw this movement and grabbed my hand. He pulled it towards him trying to grab it from my hands. It was a gun. I wouldn't let go. We fought and that's when I felt my fingers clench around the trigger and the gun went off.

End of Flashback*

I starred at myself through the wall, looking at the scar on my shoulder from the gunshot wound. My fingers trailed around the frame of the scar mesmorized. "Oh, I'm sorry" Hal said, covering his eyes and turning around. I laugh and put back on my leather jacket. "Calm down Hal, I wasn't naked or anything" I said, leaning against the wall.

He uncovered his eyes. "I know, its just some people don't like other people seeing their battle scars" He said starring at me. I stared at him for a minute before breaking eye contact. "Well what can I do for you?" I ask, changing the subject. He smiles. "Well my dad and Captain Weaver wants to meet you". I nodd. "Lead the way".


	3. Chapter 3

Hal lead the way through the camp as I followed him slowly, thinking to myself. The camp had many survivors, all of them dirty and carrying weapons along side them. I was in my own thoughts when I heard Hal shouted "Matt".

I saw a little kid walk over to Hal and fist bumped him. Matt looked at me. "This is Emily. Emily this is my brother Matt" Hal said, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Nice to meet you little dude". Matt smiled back at me and asked where we were heading. "Weaver and dad wants to meet her" Hal explained.

Matt nodded. "I'll see you guys around. I'm going to go hangout with the other kids". "Bye Matt" I said as Matt ran off. I turned my head and look at Hal. "Nice kid" I said. "He's growing up way to fast" Hal said as we continued walking. "Yeah, I know what you mean".

I followed Hal in to a tent upahead, with two guys surrounding a map. As I walked in, they both looked at me. The younger one spoke first. "Hi, you must be Emily. I'm Tom Mason and this is Captain Weaver" He gestured towards the older person.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I appreciate your kindness to letting me and Daniel stay here" I smiled, shaking both of their hands. "The pleasure is ours" Weaver replied. Hal was watching us from the corner. I took a step forward looking at the map.

"You know how to shoot a gun Emily?" Tom asked. I nodded. "Dad, she saved me and the team" Hal interrupted. "I heard. I owe my appreciation for you being there and saving my son and our friends" Tom thanked me.

"How would you like joining the 2nd Mass and fighting with us?" Weaver asked. Tom nodded and Hal smiled wide. I hesitated thinking. They all looked at me. I finally answered. "I would love to".

"Show me what you can do" Hal smirked as we approached the target practice. "Don't worry, I intend to" I said as I cocked my gun and tightened the supressor on it. I spread my legs a bit leaving a gap in between as I moved my arm up, moving the gun up to the level of my eye view as I took a deep breath in and released it, while moving my finger off of the side of the gun to the trigger squeezing it.

Bullseye. I shot another bullet, lining it right next to the other bullet on the target in the center of the bullseye. I lowered my weapon putting my gun behind my back in the lower part of it tucking it in my pants. I looked at Hal, raising my eye brows. "Did I reach your expecations?".

Hal bit his lip as he smirked and shook his head a bit. "Best not to waste anymore ammo, since its clear you know how to shoot" Hal said, massaging his hand under his glove. I nodded. "You hungry?" He asked, looking down at me. He was taller than me by a long shot. Most likely 5'11 it seemed. He probably felt like a giant standing next to the girl who was 5'3, I know I felt like a child.

"Em?" He asked, stopping and waiting for an answer. "Oh sorry, I can go for some food, how about you?" I asked, breaking from my thoughts. "Yeah. Can I ask you a question?". I looked at him and nodded. "How'd you learn how to shoot like that?" He asked, curiously. "Like what?" I looked down at the ground.

"I watched you as you shot. You only focused on the target. It's weird it was just like nothing else was there".

I took a deep breath, looking straight ahead. "My dad was in the army before Daniel was born. Whenever he was home, he'd always believed I should know how to protect myself and if something happened and he couldn't protect me himself. We used to spend hours outside just practicing with a varity of weapons." I said, looking up at Hal.

"Sounds like a pretty awesome father, if you ask me" Hal said smiling. "He was. He was like my best friend. I could tell him anything" I smiled at the memory of him. "What happened to him?" Hal questioned. I bit down on my tongue remembering that day...

"Emily!" I heard my name yelled as a kid flew in to me wrapping their hands around my waist. I looked down at the small child and smiled realizing it was Daniel. I lowered my feet so I was his height.

"Hey bud. What are you up to?" I smiled, fixing his hair with my fingers. Matt started walking towards us. "Me and Matt are playing soccer. He's really good at it. Want to come play with us?" Daniel said, speaking really fast. I chuckled.

"I would love to play with you if you're up to getting your butt kicked" I said teasing him. "Ha. Em keep dreaming" My little buddy said laughing as he grabbed my hand pulling me with him. "Hold up" I said, stopping and looking at Hal. "Up for getting your butt kicked as well?" I smirked.

"Oh sweetie, I never deny a challenge" Hal laughed, walking up to us. "Teams?" Matt asked as we approached a small part of open space so we could play. "Sounds good. Matt want to be with me?" I asked looking at Matt. Matt looked so happy as he walked over to stand by my side. I high fived him.

"I guess that leaves me and the little bud" Hal said, looking at Daniel. "Let's beat these guys" Daniel said jumping up and down. Matt walked to the middle of the field lowering the ball and placing it in the center. "Your on" I said as I jogged over to the other side of the small field. Matt walked over to me. "Ready?" Matt called out. "Hell yeah!" Hal yelled back, fist bumping Daniel. "What's the plan?" I asked Matt.

"Just follow my lead" Matt ordered. I shook out my hands, getting in my soccer stance. Matt counted down. "Go" He yelled, as he ran to the middle of the field. Both Matt and Daniel ran in to the middle of the field. Daniel slid down against the ground, kicking the ball as the ball made its way over to me. I kicked it as hard as I can, as it flew in the air landing near Hal. I ran after the ball. Hal ran, kicking the ball, a short distance, running up and kicking it again.

I ran over to Hal, trying to block him. I distracted him as Matt came in kicking the ball out of Hal's feet. I laughed and ran after him. "No fair" Hal yelled. "It's soccer" I yelled back, laughing.

Matt kicked it over to the line that we used as the goal, but Daniel kicked it out of the way. Sweat ran down Matt's face as he ran after the ball. I ran just ahead of Matt blocking the goal as he tried taking a shot at it. I kicked the ball out of the way just in time. I ran as fast as I could, seeing Hal moving to block the goal. I slid down on my side, kicking the ball with the tip of my shoe. It flew just past Hal, passing the line. "Yes!""Matt yelled. We scored and beat them.

Hal jogged over to me. He held out his hand. I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up. "Thanks" I said, dusting myself off. "Did your dad also teach you how to play soccer?" Hal asked.

"Nope. Used to be on the soccer team in high school" I said, as me and Matt high fived. "Nice! I used to play sports as well in high school" Hal smiled. That's my favorite part about Hal Mason. He always smiled and had the most energetic smile that made you want to smile as well.

I looked down at my watch noticing the time, feeling a bit light headed. I still haven't had any food and I needed to take my medicine.

"Crap. I have to go" I said. Daniel looked at me with a confused face. I tapped my watch and he nodded. "Can we meet up later? Maybe for a rematch?" Hal asked, grabbing my wrist, stopping me from leaving. I nodded and smiled. He let go of my wrist as I hugged Daniel and told him I'd see him later.

I walked back over to camp where the kitchen was. My head went deep in my thoughts as I grabbed an apple and slowly ate it as I walked back to the tent I shared with Daniel. I walked in my tent, grabbing my black bag. I'm surprised they didn't check my bag. Maybe they trust me after saving Hal and everyone else. I opened it, reaching in and grabbing the book "After" By Anna Todd. My favorite book.

I put it aside on the bed as I reached in and grabbed my grey rectangle small container. Setting my bag on the bed, I opened it, grabbing my insulin pen out of it. I took the cap off of it, rubbing the pen between my hands, then moving it up and down a couple times.

I turned the dosing nob, moving my long sleve up to my elbow and putting it in my arm. It used to hurt and scare me the first couple times, but now it's like eating food. I'm used to it. I put the cap back on, putting it in the container. I moved my elbows down to my knees as I placed my head on my hands closing my eyes. "I miss you dad" I whispered to myself.

"He missed you too" I heard. I looked up seeing Daniel. He walked over to me, moving my container and putting it back in my bag. He sat next to me wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back. We both didn't speak. We just hugged. Myself and Daniel didn't need to talk, we just automatically knew how each other felt. No words needed. We layed back on my cot, holding each other as we fell asleep together.


End file.
